


Under the Blanket of the Stars

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Series: Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Surprise Kissing, and pretty cute, its pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Roman takes Logan out for a long drive into the countryside for a surprise he knows his boyfriend will love.





	Under the Blanket of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> oof it's been a while, huh? I gotta say, I was gonna write more eventually, but it's mostly thanks to the anonymous 'Cat' that I was spurred on to write more. A few more one-shots should be dropping in the series sometime this week.

“Where did you say we were going?” Logan peered out the window at the rapidly setting sun.

“I didn’t,” answered Roman cheerfully.

Logan tried again. “Roman, it’s getting dark out, so I hope we are approaching our destination.”

“We’re here now, actually.” Roman put the car into park, removing his keys from the ignition as he unbuckled.

“This is… just an empty hill,” Logan stated, gesturing vaguely towards said hill they’d parked beside.

Roman chuckled at Logan’s confusion. “Yeah, I know, Specs.” He bent over to dig through his trunk, and Logan tried not to stare. “Aha!” He straightened up, having found what he’d been looking for, which appeared, in the fading sunlight, to be an old blanket of a reasonably large size. “Found it, let’s go!”

Bewildered, Logan followed Roman up the hill. Roman whistled as he jogged, the tune vaguely familiar to Logan but not so much so that he could place it.

“You still have not said what we’re doing,” Logan pried as Roman laid out the blanket flat on the grass at the top of the hill.

Roman glanced at Logan, surprised that he hadn’t figured it out yet. “Stargazing,” he stated simply as if that was all that needed saying.

Now, Logan loved the stars more than anything (except perhaps his boyfriends), and Roman was very much aware of this fact.

And Logan, in a rare moment, overwhelmed by appreciation and gratitude and love for Roman, surged up to meet Roman’s lips with his own.

It was not a long kiss, as, rather quickly, Logan was able to regain control over his body and, just as quickly, he realized what he’d done.

Meanwhile, Roman, in cloud nine because  _ Logan _ had kissed  _ him, _ couldn’t quite comprehend Logan’s muttered apologies into the back of his hand, face incredibly flushed as he avoided Roman’s eyes.

Gently, Roman gripped Logan’s chin, tilting his head up. “Look at me,” he said softly, and after a moment Logan obeyed. “You don’t have to apologize for that, mi amor. After all, you’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?” Logan allowed himself a small smile. “Anyway, let’s get to the stargazing, shall we?” He flopped down on the blanket, patting the space beside him expectantly until Logan joined him.

Logan let out a quiet sigh as he relaxed for the first time in what felt like days. Now that he’d relaxed, the cold had begun to seep through his clothes and into his very being.

“Are you cold?” Logan looked over to see Roman watching him.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were stargazing?” he asked rather pointedly. “Which you can’t do if you’re looking at me.”

“Who says I’m not stargazing?” And Logan hated him, hated how effortlessly Roman could say things like that, hated how it affected him. “Besides, stardust, you never answered my question. Are you cold?”

“Yes,” admitted Logan begrudgingly, frowning as Roman began to remove his jacket. “What are you doing?”

“Here.” Roman sat up, wrapping his jacket around Logan’s shoulders before laying back down.

Logan snuck a glance at Roman, ignoring how his eyes lingered on Roman’s bare, tanned, and rather toned arms, instead electing to notice that Roman was attempting to hide his shivering. He sighed before tossing the jacket back to Roman.

“Hey!” protested Roman. “Why won’t you let me be a gentleman and accept my coat?”

“You were colder than I was. I have long sleeves.” Roman still looked mildly offended, and so Logan had an idea. He only hesitated for an instant before wrapping his arms around a stunned Roman’s waist. Roman adjusted to the unusual situation fairly quickly, soon wrapping his own arms around Logan. “Sharing body heat will keep us both warmer than we would’ve been apart.” At least, that was his excuse. In reality, he just wanted to…  _ cuddle _ with Roman, which he would never admit aloud.

_ “Sure, _ Lo,” Roman muttered into Logan’s hair, and he found that the only way he could possibly be any more content would be if Virgil and Patton were to join them on that hilltop.

Soon, Roman began to ask about certain stars and constellations. It wasn’t so much that he was curious, but he loved how Logan lit up when asked about something he was passionate about, and if he was hearing about it from Logan, Roman would do his best to remember every little detail. It would be worth the proud expression on Logan’s face later when Roman told Virgil and Patton all the things he’d learned.

And they stayed like that until late into the night, neither one wanting to move, talking about stars until they fell asleep in each others’ arms.


End file.
